


The First Night

by Valeria_Valravn



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Valravn/pseuds/Valeria_Valravn
Summary: My first time writing anything other than essays at uni so please please please give me feedback. 100% honest here - I grew up in a place where schools were really bad, I had an awful education and honestly didn't know what grammar was until I was in Uni, and I went to Uni at the age of 22. So, I actually had to learn basics of writing literally as I was writing this and I'm still not sure whether I've got it right, like the new line thing when people talk but it only being when a new person talks, new referring to new for that particular block to text, I have no idea if I understood it, and HOW do you even do inner monologues?!Anyway, this will eventually be part of a long story between MacCready and one of my Sole's named Annitta Valence. I wanted to write out this scene first because;1: I am Mac trash and I have had their first time in my head for MONTHS.2: I couldn't get anything else out until I got this out of the way.3: I wanted to see if writing was for me, I think it is? I did enjoy writing this but I want to improve!Please check the notes for some info on Annitta.





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Annitta Valence is often called V by her friends and people close to her. She is sometimes called Nita and will be by certain characters in other chapters but not in this one.

“Seems like a good place to bunker down,” Mac said looking over at Annitta, exhaustion in his voice. They were on their way back to Sanctuary after a scavenging mission looking for parts to build new turrets. It took longer than they anticipated, mostly due to what can only be described as a river of feral ghouls pouring out of a dilapidated side of a Super Duper Mart. It felt like hours of fighting, sneaking and sniping until they finally took them all out, it had taken a lot out of the duo. Mac was the one who suggested they camp out for the night, easier to see their targets in the daylight.

Setting her pack down carefully Annitta said on the tail end of a yawn, “Yeah, that was rough, got some good stuff though. I should be able to build a few turrets with this haul.” She straightens up, stretching her arms above her head, joints clicking. Smiling at MacCready, who seemed to be starring at her with a look of slight shock, she inquires, “You ok Mac?”

MacCready flinched like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, a light flush spreading across his cheeks.  
“Ah! Nothing V! Sorry, I was miles away, daydreaming...happens..sometimes,” he mumbles as he turns away. “I'm gonna go make sure we're safe, find stuff to barricade entries, yeah..I'll uh.. I'll be right back,” He disappears before Annitta can respond.

“The hell was that about?” she mused to herself as she looks around the room. It's an apartment building, that much is obvious and this particular room is actually pretty well preserved. Making a mental note of the fact that there was only one bed she opened up her pack to get as many soft things as possible to make their night a bit less uncomfortable. A tingle goes down her spine as her mind keeps flitting back to the fact there's one bed and two of them and she's with Mac of all people. She couldn't deny that she found him quite handsome and a lot of fun to travel with. He was the best sniper she'd come across, a bit of an asshole on the surface but a good person once you peel back a few layers. He'd come from DC, a place she remembered from before the war, she'd been there a few times with her husband. A warm smile crossed her face as she thought about those times past, it was good to remember him but this new world, without him, the things she's had to do, people she's had to kill just to survive. It was different and she knew Nate would understand if she found love again someday.  
MacCready's face popped into her head and she gasped, oh no, she was in trouble, she was falling for him. That realization sat like ice in her stomach and she felt her chest get tight, sitting on the bed, she placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

“All secure! Shi..shoot! V, you ok?” Macs worried voice rapidly getting closer to her made her jump, a small squeal escaping her. “S-sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. You alright? You look a little flushed, you're not sick are you? Hold on, I got some Med-ex,” His panicked voice getting faster as he fumbled with his pack.

“No, no, no, I'm fine Mac, just tired, you know?” She whispers, giggling and looking up at him. MacCready stops and scrunched his face at her.

“Don't scare me like that..,” His voice trailed off, his eyes meeting hers briefly before he grabs some tools from his pack and gets to work on barricading them in. Moving some drawers and wardrobes around for extra protection.

“Sorry Mac, didn't mean to,” She said, pulling her boots off before she get's to making the bed up for two people. Mac grunts in response, a little busy with his hands full of half broken furniture. Once he's happy with his work he turns around to face Annitta, dusting himself off, ready to walk over to his pack. 

“Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, I..I'll sleep on the floor V!” He splutters, his face Tato red, hands flailing. His minds going a mile a minute and he knows his face is bright red. He found her attractive, not just attractive, incredibly sexy. Her sunkissed skin, the markings she had, her scars, those curves, Jesus those curves did things to him. The most striking thing about her though, were those eyes, they can't be natural, he thought maybe she was a synth but she'd told him once that Doc Sun in Diamond City told her she'd undergone a mutation. It caused her eyes to turn from her natural colour, steel blue, to this green with orange and yellow in them, like they were made of radiation themselves and he swore they glowed. He wanted her, he really, really wanted her. A spike of shame peaked in him when he remembered the nights he spent fantasizing about her. He caught a glimpse of her face and his heart ached, was that..disappointment? No, she couldn't possibly feel the same way. He shook it off, tackling the situation the only way he knew how, sarcasm, he laughed, a little smirk on his face, “Well, if I knew you wanted me THAT badly, I'd have given it to you earlier.” He looked at her, his expression slowly faltering from confident joker to oh shit, I messed up.

“OH! Ohhh! I didn't think! Ha! Oh Mac!” Annitta laughed, hiding her slight disappointment. “I just figured you'd want to sleep on a bed, hard day and all,” She said as she turned and gathered his intended bedding, passing it to him. “I didn't mean it like that,” She added, yes I did, her brain added, a flush started to show on her cheeks. Mac started to make a bed out of what Annitta had given him, he turned his head away just in time to hide the disappointment that broke his facade, damn, that hurt.

“You get some rest, I'll keep watch,” He said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. He set up in a chair with his rifle leaning between his legs, lighting a cigarette and leaning back trying his best to get comfortable. 

“You sure Mac? I could take first shift instead?” Annitta asked, frowning at him.

“Nah V, I'm good, ain't tired yet anyway, you sleep, I'll wake you if anything goes down,” He cocks his head towards her, giving her a grin and a thumbs up.

“If you insist!” She snorted at him. As if no one was in the room, she started to unzip her pants, pulling them off. MacCready averted his eyes, another Tato flush invading his cheeks. “I don't mind Mac, it's no big deal really,” She teased, pulling her ragged shirt off over her head, revealing her body. Mac sneaked a glance, God damn, he thought as he bit the inside of his cheek. Annitta had turned her back to him at this point, so Mac took the opportunity to take another look. How was her waist so small? He didn't understand how someone could be that shape, like a pinup from the old magazines he found in DC. All curves, smooth, soft. She was dynamite, he let himself imagine what she looked like without underwear on and promptly had to cut that thought off or he was going to have a problem, a very obvious problem. He quickly looked away, swallowing hard and distracted himself by taking a particularly long drag on his cigarette. 

“Here, this'll help,” Annittas voice broke him from his trance and she was suddenly leaning over to him, a bottle of Nuka cherry in her hand. Her breasts were right there, right there and they looked so soft, she was all tired eyes and it made her look so sultry. He was used to Annitta being a bit flirty, she was a little bit crazy, or rather, reckless and very headstrong. She got what she wanted and the skills she used to get them impressed him, she could get double the caps for absolute rubbish and the whole thing utterly amazed him. She was standoffish, intimidating and cold, she took no shit and gave twice as much back if you gave her any. She was lethal on the battlefield and a damn good shot, he taught her how to shoot a rifle properly, not as good as him, of course, but good, he was confident with her behind him. But, as their friendship grew, he started to see another side of her, a softness, a maternal instinct, fierce loyalty once trust is gained and a soft spot for the down trodden, the underdog. She'd helped him take out Winlock and Barnes, she helped him get Duncan's cure, she saved his son, with the worlds problems on her shoulders, she stopped to help him, she was something.

“F...fu...thank you!” MacCready choked out whilst he grabbed the bottle from her. She smiled at him and stayed there, looking at him for what felt to him like an eternity, but was really just a few seconds. The room was lit by a single candle, they couldn't afford to risk too much light attracting anything. Annitta found herself drowning in MacCready's eyes, they were so blue, stunning, hardened but there was this softness beneath them. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to just climb onto his lap and lose herself in his embrace, she felt like she was falling towards him for a moment and quickly snapped out of it.

“Haha! Night Mac,” She whispered as she pulled away and climbed into the bed. Laying on her side, facing Mac, she watched him through half closed eyes, studying his form. She felt safe, safe with him, for the first time since before Vault 111, safe, secure. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A couple of hours had passed, nothing note worthy had happened, not much noise, nothing. MacCready was fidgeting with the cap from the Nuka Cherry, trying to keep his mind off Annitta but failing miserably. He looked over at her sleeping figure, flickering in the candle light, he noticed that she'd turned the other way and the blankets had slipped off her hip. His eyes traced the curve of her back leading to her hip. He'd never seen anything like it, an absolute knockout, he couldn't stop his mind exploring possibilities, what would she look like beneath him, on top, on her knees? What does she sound like? Taste like? Feel like?

“Shit..ngh,” He muttered to himself, he had a problem, he glanced down at his arousal and closed his eyes tight, trying to will it away but he couldn't, all he could think of and see in his head was her and all the things he wanted to do to her. He absentmindedly rubbed at his confined erection, gaze transfixed on Annitta. Shoulda kissed her when you had the chance, coward. He grimaced at his internal monologue, like he needed to tell himself he was a coward. Look at yourself, could'a shared a bed with her but you're sitting here in the dark rubbing yourself whilst you watch her sleep. He really didn't need his own mind turning against him, he knew, he felt dirty but he couldn't stop. Just as he was about to give in and unzip his pants Annitta turned onto her back, mumbling and grinding her teeth. He stopped and gripped the arms of the chair, deciding to just keep squeezing the chair, forever if he had to.

Annitta was dreaming, a familiar dream, a blinding light as she ascends to a world completely alien to her. Thrust into a world of do or die, her Husband murdered, her son kidnapped. All around her were specters of the people she once called neighbor, the children..families. Pain, sharp pain with every step, her whole world red with the sensation of glass in her legs. Sanctuary, the crib, Codsworth, death, rot, rust, ruin and that smell, it burned her nose, her eyes struggled to stay open, tears streaming.   
Blood on her hands, Concord, Preston, Sturges, Marcy, Jun, Mama Murphy all skeletons. Nick, Hancock, Piper, Danse, MacCready all dead, lifeless, covered in viscera and her in the middle, knife in hand, drenched in her friends blood.  
Running, injured, sick, terror. Suddenly shes back in the Cryopod, Kellog is there, holding her son, Shaun. They don't leave, instead, Kellog murders Shaun in front of her eyes. Her whole world rings, nothing but static, nothing but darkness.   
She falls.

MacCready sits, head in his hands when something catches his attention. Annitta is thrashing, she's panting, crying and starts to yell, incoherent. He's never seen anything like it, eyes wide he rushes to her side, on his knees grabbing hold of her to stop the thrashing, talking clearly to her, he can't hide the worry in his voice but he doesn't care, all he cares about right now is her, the only person in his life who has shown him kindness without expecting something in return.

“Shhh, shhhh, V, you're OK, I'm here with you, you're safe,” He says, holding her tight to his chest. Slowly she starts to calm, still jumpy and half asleep she chokes out through sobs, “I killed you...I killed everyone...they..they're all dead.”

“I'm right here V, I'm alive, everyone else is alive, you're OK and you're safe,” He whispers to her, stroking her head and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I've got you beautiful, I won't let anything happen to you,” He adds, placing another gentle kiss to her forehead.

“But..it's my fault..they all died,” Annitta bawled into MacCready's chest gripping fistfuls of his duster, turning more towards him so she could grip him better.

“Hey..hey..V, it was just a nightmare, it's not real, just a dream. Shhh, it's OK,” MacCready said softly whilst he rubbed her back and held her head to his chest. Her breathing had steadied out and the crying had whittled down to soft sobs and sniffling, her grip loosened and she let out a deep sigh.

“Mac?” She said in a tone that asked for affirmation that he really was there.

“Yeah V?” Mac answered, looking down at the already small woman, who was somehow even smaller now, curled up into his chest, a worried smile on his face. Annitta pulled away and looked up at him, blinking several times before she started to run her fingers over his cheekbones then through his hair and down onto his shoulders, gripping them a look of concentration on her face. He was a little startled, her touch sending electricity through his skin and her fingers through his hair made him ache for her but he knew better than to act on anything right now. She was vulnerable and it was clear to him that she was trying to ground herself.

“A night terror, just a night terror,” She says, clearly relieved, hanging her head and looking down at her thighs. “I'm really sorry you had to see that, I used to have them a lot as a kid, not so much now I'm an adult. Since we took out Kellog, it's been the same one,” She whispers, voice strained from the crying. She sits back on her calves, still hanging her head, ashamed. MacCready cups her face in his hands and raises her head to look at him, his eyes looking straight into hers, sparkling in the candle light.

“Hey now, it's OK, the shi..ngh..stuff you've been through V..there's no one in the world who wouldn't be affected. I understand, I..I still dream of when..when Lucy died. You don't need to be sorry V, never be sorry. I'm here for you,” Mac leaned in and kissed her once again on the forehead. She couldn't stop herself, his touch was intoxicating, his hands strong and rough against her skin, she moved forward, pressing herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his lap. She leans her head against him and just breaths. He stiffens up for a moment but relaxes into the hug, stroking her head and holding her tight around her waist. That tiny waist, that gorgeous body was pressed against him. His heart was going crazy, thumping so hard he could see it, he audibly swallowed before pressing another kiss to her head. Annitta buried her head into him and breathed him in, he smelled good, like a mixture of gunpowder, whiskey, earth and gasoline. She'd always loved those kind of smells, she was a mechanic pre war, something that women didn't tend to do, she got a lot of stick for it from her colleagues but she quickly made them eat their words. There's something about a 5ft 2” woman surpassing all the 6ft plus men at their apparent 'own field' that really made them eat humble pie. She was strong, muscular but still petite, like a pinup girl who could knock the teeth out of a boxer.

Macs hand on her waist, stroking gently with his thumb was driving her crazy, she wanted him so bad, she knew she lusted for him but there was something deeper. She connected with this man on so many levels, they worked together like a well oiled machine, knew each other on the battlefield as if they'd been running together for years and they had a hell of a good time when they let loose with the rest of the crew. She shifted a little on his lap, feeling something hard, it twitched and she suddenly realized what it was. She stifled a gasp as a smile spread across her face. Hopefully..hopefully, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She squeezed him tighter, sighing contently, giddy from his scent and her discovery.

“Thank you Mac,” Annitta said into his chest. 

Macs eyes widen as he realizes that she knows he has quite the erection, feeling a mixture of excitement and dread he chuckles.

“No problem V, anytime,” He says, blushing from ear to ear, stroking her back slowly. Annitta involuntarily moans as he starts stroking her back, the texture of his hand from years of shooting lighting up every nerve. She realizes what she's done, do it Annitta, it's now or never, praising her brain for a fantastic idea she sits up straight on him, her face just about level with his. Mac looks at her, transfixed on her eyes, both hands now on her hips, damn they were soft, she looked angelic in the candle light. Like a perfect pre war pinup, scarred but still the purest most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in this world. She ground her hips down into him, letting a little moan out, he gripped her hips exhaling sharply.

“Mac..” She breathed, running her fingers through his hair as she closed the distance between them.

He felt like his heart was going to explode, this was happening, she wanted him, he couldn't believe it but here she was, straddling him, grinding, about to kiss him. He brought his right hand up to her head, running his fingers into her hair, pulling her into a kiss, a soft, slow kiss, full of romance. Her tongue flicked against his, she tasted like Mutfruit. Both of her hands were now in his hair, lightly gripping it, she moaned into his mouth which elicited a low growl from Mac. Oh that got her, she started kissing him harder, faster, rhythmically grinding her heat onto him moaning during breaths. He tasted of Nuka Cherry, the taste and smell of him was driving her wild, she frantically started to push and prod at his duster, she wanted his clothes off and she was going to get what she wanted.

“You....sure...ab..about..this...V?” Mac managed to get out between fevered kisses. Annitta sat back on him, looking him dead in the eyes, her eyes full of lust. Reaching an arm behind her back, she undoes her bra with a swift flick, letting it drop onto the bed.

“Fuck..” Mac whispers as she answers his question without words. He hadn't seen breasts this perky before, decent bras weren't really that common in the wastes after all, he just starred at them, perfect, soft and so inviting. He cups them and is taken aback by how soft both her skin and breasts actually are, he brushes over her nipples with his thumbs.

“Mmhhh..Mac...please..” She says, voice breathy and full of desire. She bites her lip before pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck so she can lick all the way up to his earlobe, biting it softly. A low moan escapes his lips, she's stumbled on one of his favorite things. Before he can say a word she whispers into his ear, an edge of command to her words, “Take off your clothes.”  
She dismounts him so he can actually remove his clothes, she sits on the bed, legs curled beneath her, watching him with a hunger in her eyes.

He has never undressed so fast in his life, he stood there at the side of the bed, lithe body exposed looking a little embarrassed. Annitta took in the view before her, smirking, she started towards him on all fours, tracing his length from base to tip through his underwear with a finger. Kneeling upright, body close, she runs her hands up his sides, feeling the structure of his muscles, he was so firm, she bit her lip as she drew her fingers across his collar bones. She really enjoyed his body, it was stunning. Looking up at his face she couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous he was. Macs face was just constantly red, no point in hiding it he decided, he smiled back running fingers through her hair.

“You're gorgeous Mac, you know that?” She said, looking up at him with a warm smile. He took her face in his hands, she nuzzled into them, enjoying the roughness from a lifetime of the wastes. He just looked at her for a few moments, he couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of him. This incredible person was here, telling him they wanted him, he was struck dumb. His mind raced back on all the interactions between them, the first time they met, their first mission together, all of the seemingly innocent little things now holding meaning. All of the times his heart hit his throat or his stomach dropped to his knees, he'd been falling for her for a while and it would seem that she had been falling for him too, but why him of all people? He was nothing, a hired gun, killing people for a meager amount of caps. An ex Gunner, a shudder ran through him, remembering Quincey. Suddenly Annitta was also cupping his face in her warm soft hands, pulling his face in to meet hers and kissing him deeply, snaking her arms around his neck. 

All of his worries melted away as he leaned into the kiss, moving one hand around to the back of her head, gripping her hair, the other traveling down to the small of her back and pulling her into him. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt his erection press against her, primal urges took over her and she frantically reached her left hand down, slipped it under the waistband of his underwear and gripped his cock. A surge went straight through his body like electricity as Annitta gripped him, jerking him, he found himself thrusting into her hand and moaning into her mouth which drove Annitta wild. She broke the kiss and slid herself off the bed whilst slipping her hand out of his underwear and then pulling them down, exposing his sex. A sharp intake of breath came from her on sight of Macs rather impressive cock. She quickly turned him and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face a little shocked at the sudden change in position and the fact that she'd just pulled his pants off. Annitta smirked as she dropped to her knees in front of him, hands on his thighs, gently stroking them as she looked up into his eyes. He gazed back down at her, tato red and lord knows what expression he had but he didn't care, all he knew was he was in trouble, the look on her face and what she was about to do, he knew he was going to fall hard. Annitta took his cock in her left hand and started to close the distance between it and her face, he swallowed hard as he watched her, smirk still plastered on that beautiful face.

Annitta maintained eye contact until her tongue made contact with the base of his shaft, closing her eyes she licked slowly up to the tip where she flicked her tongue, which got a low growl out of MacCready as his cock twitched.   
“Mhhhh..,” Annitta moaned, as if she just tasted ambrosia. She circled her index finger around the tip of his cock, enjoying the sticky lubrication of his pre-cum. Mac watched her, biting the inside of his lip and gripping the edge of the bed. This was a huge turn on for him, he'd always had a thing for watching a partner enjoy giving him head, and the eye contact thing, God help him, that was so hot it made his head swim. He was about to say something when Annitta slowly took the head of his cock into her mouth and slowly took the whole length in, then he felt himself hit the back of her throat and she held him there, he didn't know what she was doing with her throat, constricting it somehow but not gagging, but holy hell it was amazing.

“Nnngghhh..F..ff...fuuck,” He said, unable to stick to his no swearing rule right now, this was too good, he couldn't think. He gripped her hair hard with both hands and started to fuck her mouth, letting the lust consume him. He looked down at her which only further drove him nuts, she was gripping his thigh with her left hand and masturbating with the other, looking up at him, eyes wet from the cock deep in her throat.   
God damn, how can she be this hot? He thought as he watched her. He felt himself building in his core, if he wasn't careful he was going to cum and he wanted to draw this out, he wanted to taste her and feel himself inside her. He stopped and slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth watching the strings of spit still connecting Annitta to him. She was panting but gave him a little pout, her fingers still working her throbbing clit, which he could now hear and holy hell was that hot.   
He grinned at her, “My turn,” He said as he helped her up and onto the bed. She laid back beckoning him into her arms. He took this opportunity to tease her a bit, grinning he peppered kisses from her pubic mound up to her neck, leaving little bites along the way she squirmed and writhed beneath him. He pressed himself against her, grinding his cock against her sex, confined by her now soaked panties which made her wrap her legs around his waist, bucking her hips. He kissed her hard, his rough lips sending waves of electricity through her.

“Please..Mac..pl,” She said through breathy moans and kisses. 

“Hmmm?” He responded, a taunt in his tone, clearly enjoying how he had her all wound up ready to burst. “Tell me what you want V,” He whispered into her ear before gently biting her neck. His bite made her cry out, pleasure and pain mixing into an intoxicating drug in her veins. 

“Inside me...Mac..please..p,” She moaned.

“Please what?” He cut her off, now looking directly into her eyes, nose to nose. She bit her lip, feeling the power in his eyes, she swallowed.

“Fuck me Mac..please,” She begged, struggling to maintain eye contact but paralyzed by his gaze. She had a thing for dominance, she loved it both ways but there was something delicious about teasing someone to the point where they can't take it and then they completely take you over. She loved it.

“Not yet,” Mac replied, moving down to her groin. Annitta whimpered in protest but quickly got back to moaning in pleasure as Mac started to kiss and lick the inside of her thighs. Sliding his fingers under the waistband of her panties, he started to slowly pull them down, exposing her wetness to him, he threw her panties onto the floor and took in the scene in front of him. Studying her body, every mark, cut, bruise, scar. Every imperfection in it's perfection that came together to form her, this bombshell in front of him, naked, laid bare for him. He smiled, a smile full of warmth as his fingers brushed over a large scar on her left hip. “You're the most beautiful thing in the commonwealth V,” He said before his tongue met her sex, licking long and slow, flicking his tongue against her clit. She was squirming, fingers gripping the blankets in white knuckle ecstasy. 

He was good, he was really good, the way he flicked his tongue, he'd done this before, he must have, this was way too good for someone inexperienced. Dark horse she thought to herself as her fingers laced through his hair and her back arched. The Merc chuckled as Annitta griped his head, pulling him further in. Taking the hint, he slid his arms under her thighs and firmly grasped her hips, pulling her deeper onto his tongue. Her hips bucked and she let out a sharp gasp and muffled swearing as she desperately tried to avoid being too loud. Mac pulled away just enough to lock his eyes with hers, flicking his tongue over her clit, over and over and just staring at her with those piercing eyes. 

Annitta was propped up on her left elbow, grip loosened on his hair at this point, the look in his eyes was just devilish, she could see the smirk in his eyes.

“Fuck...Mac, OH HOLY SHI..,” Annitta was cut off from finishing that expletive due to MacCready slowly sliding two fingers inside her. Her head dropped back and her elbow buckled beneath her. Her back arching and hands gripping the sheets her squirming quickly changed to a rhythmic motion as she fucked his fingers, Mac's tongue working her clit, keeping pace with her hips. Annitta couldn't think, this was unbelievably good, sure, it had been a while but holy fucking shit, Mac was good, she was close, really close. “Gonna..I'm gonna.,” she breathed out, breath uneven and body tensing.

“Hmmmmmmmm?” Mac purred against her swollen clit, he knew full well what she was trying to say, he was just teasing her. He sped up, getting a little rougher with his fingers and using his teeth just a little bit. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm,” Annitta couldn't get the rest out, she was cumming harder than she'd ever remembered with his fingers deep inside her, pressing upwards and his mouth kissing, licking and sucking her over sensitive clit. Then there was a familiar feeling, one she'd only really done to herself, that feeling like you're going to pee. She was going to squirt, he was making her have a proper, squirting orgasm. She worried for a moment whether he knew that it was a thing that women do, a lot of people didn't after all, but any worry melted away as she came undone, body stiff, sheets balled up and twisted in her fists as she gushed. Mac moaned a low satisfied hum as he pulled back a little, slowly pulling his fingers out, smirking at the mess she'd made, that he made her make. He leaned back on his heels and looked at her, she was panting, glistening with sweat, still clutching the sheets and eyes shut tight.

“That was really fuc...nghh, really hot V,” Mac said before licking her from his fingers. She was still spread in front of him, slowly relaxing and recovering. She looked at him, still kinda shocked and dazed, finally releasing her death grip on the sheets, she rose her arms up towards him and smiled. Mac chuckled and laid down beside her, turning her towards him and peppering her forehead with kisses. Annitta giggled, pressing herself into his arms happily accepting the onslaught of kisses. She hooked a leg around him, pressing herself completely against him, his cock rubbed against her slick pussy and almost as if Mac forgot they were messing around, a look of confusion crossed his face at the moan that escaped his lips. 

“Hi,” Annitta whispered as she looked into his eyes, a naughty smirk on her lips whilst she reached down to guide his cock. An audible swallow came from Mac.

“You sure?” Mac asked as the tip of his cock entered her and she crashed her mouth to his kissing him with fervor. His cock twitched and he so wanted to just thrust hard but he didn't know the limits yet, what was and wasn't OK? Annitta broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his.

“Yes, I've never been so sure,” She replied stealing another quick kiss before MacCready rolled her onto her back, pushing himself deeper inside her, a deep growl rumbling in his throat as he started slowly thrusting. She was ridiculously wet but tight, so so tight her pussy practically sucked his cock inside her and the sound, my god the sound, it was sinful, utterly filthy and he loved it. He wanted to go hard and fast but he just wasn't sure what she liked and what was OK to do. As if he'd wondered this out loud, Annitta lifted her legs up and back as far as she could, gripped the back of his head and gripped his back, digging her nails in, a whining moan on her lips. It went straight to his core, he nipped at her collar bone before kissing and roughly biting at her neck, growling as his thrusts sped up. Annitta gasped and pulled his head so his ear was right by her mouth.

“Harder, fuck me harder Mac,” She growled into his ear. That got him, that went right to the groin. He knelt upright, pulling her further under him and hitching her legs onto his shoulders. He smirked at her before he lent forwards onto her. Driving his cock as deep as he could, his forehead to hers, he looked right into her eyes.

“Like this?” He asked, a fierceness in his voice and a smirk playing on his lips. She gasped, a tinge of pain in it but the bite of her lip and the way she spasmed around him told him that yes, like that. She felt like prey and she fucking loved it, gazing into those piercing blues she let her hands wander, dragging her nails as she did, enough to leave marks but not enough to cut. She moaned, enjoying his body, the domination in his eyes and the way he felt inside her. She broke the gaze by tipping her head back a little and licking his lips as if in defiance, as if she had any control at that moment. It drove him nuts. He captured her mouth with his in a deep kiss, full of fire, growling into her mouth as he thrust his cock into her harder and faster. She was close again, she gripped his hair in both hands, bucking her hips into his, head full of cotton wool with no idea whether she was making noise or if the noise was loud enough to attract attention. In that moment, neither of them cared, nothing else mattered. Her orgasm rolled over her as her body tensed and released. Mac pulled away and smirked, “I could get used to this,” He whispered, slowing his thrusts. He wanted to make this last, he wasn't done making her fall apart.

“Let me ride you,” Annitta purred into his ear, it wasn't a request, that was an instruction and he knew it, there was this air of authority and command in her voice that made his jaw clench and his cock twitch.

“Yes Ma'am!” Mac responded, pulling out and laying down next to her a cocky grin on his face as he watched Annitta rise up next to him.

“I could get used to this,” Annitta said, husky and sultry, smirking at the merc as she straddled him, sliding her pussy along his slick cock slowly, she licks her lips instinctively.

“Oh?” He questions, a satisfied groan escapes him.

“Hard cock and a sexy smirk? Yeah, you look good like this Mac..I kinda thought you would,” She replied, sitting still for a moment as she ran her fingers down his abs.

“Hmmm? Been thinking about this for a while have you?” He teased, bucking his hips as if it was the sexual equivalent to a punch in the shoulder. Annitta moaned as the head of his cock slid against her clit. Mac grinned.  
Annitta shot him a glare before she leaned forwards, guiding his cock into her and settling down onto it, taking it hungrily. MacCready moaned, the change of position had his cock twitching. She felt so good, so hot and wet around his girth and Jesus she looked unbelievably hot like this. She let out a relaxed sigh as she shifted herself, satisfied with her positioning, she let her head fall backwards and ran her fingers through her hair. He watched her, her breasts glistening with sweat and the flickering candlelight adding an element to her that made his heart drop to his stomach..he was falling in love with her.

“Ahhh, that's good,” She said on a sigh as she leaned back with one hand on his thigh and the other in front of her resting on her hip. Then she started grinding, slowly, her free hand flicking at her nipple, moaning and purring at him as he watched her, transfixed. His hands gripped her hips and for a moment he was surprised at the softness beneath his gun calloused fingers, as if he was touching her for the first time all over again. She starts speeding up, breathing faster, her free hand now busy with her clit, his grip on her hips tighten which seems to drive her on. He can feel the pressure building, he's getting closer with every thrust.

“V...Ffff..getting close..fu,” Mac managed to get out between biting his lip and hard, ragged breaths. This seems to drive Annitta on even more, his noises are a huge turn on, she starts riding harder, rougher grinding. Her hand grips his thigh harder as she gets closer herself, a puddle of mess beneath her.

“Cum in me Robert, please..ohh god I'm cumming, fuck, fffuu..” Annitta yells out as she rides him as hard as she can, guided by his hands gripping her hips. He watches her, begging him to cum inside her, incoherently moaning and swearing as she cums on his cock. The way her pussy clamps around his cock, the way she looks and sounds sends him over the edge.

“FUCK!” Mac shouts as his cock twitches, pumping cum deep inside Annitta, his hands holding her down as his body tenses. The strength in his arms holding her in place with ease as she squirmed, still cumming herself. The sensation of him delivering rope after rope into her was incredible, he'd came so hard, his balls ached and he was pretty sure he'd just dumped three loads worth into her. Annitta collapsed forwards into his arms, both of them just panting, catching their breaths, minds reeling at what just happened. MacCready wrapped his arms around Annitta and nuzzled into her neck, he sighed deeply as his breathing slowed, his body relaxing. “That was fucking amazing,” Mac muttered into her ear.

“Language!” Annitta mock scolded leaning up a little grinning at him.

“Oh sush, special occasion! And..and you can talk!” Mac jabbed back, poking his tongue out at her. Annitta winced slightly as his cock slipped out of her, followed by a fraction of his cum.

“Uhh ohh, I should, clean up. Uhh,” Annitta says a little red faced as she awkwardly dismounts him, cupping her groin. “We got any throw away rags?” She asks, motioning to the packs with her head. MacCready realized what she was asking and quickly slid off the bed, pulling his underwear on and quickly grabbing a rag from his pack.

“Gotcha,” He said, handing the rag to her. “The bathrooms pretty intact, considering, and here,” He stated, passing a bottle of purified water to her. Annitta was a little taken aback by how...not embarrassed or grossed out Mac was but then quickly reminded herself that this was probably one of those things that was just different now because, well, how else you going to do it?

“Ah, thanks, I'll be right back,” She says with a sheepish smile as she does the awkward crotch cupping waddle to the bathroom. MacCready chuckled to himself as he laid back down on the bed, tucking his arms behind his head he sighed, thinking about how on earth he'd been so lucky. He thought back on the time they'd spent together, the missions they ran and when he first realized he liked Annitta romantically. In that musty, stinking lab at Med Tec having cleared out every last feral and how V had just ran right up to the Glowing One and blew it's head off by jamming her shotgun in it's mouth, he smirked at the memory, this petite firecracker of a woman just covered in glowing viscera. Then she just brushed it all off, dosed up on some rad away and rad-X and found the serum, the one that was going to cure Duncan. That's when it hit him, sure, she was gorgeous and he was attracted to her but this was different, that triggered an ache in his chest and from that moment, his heart ached for her.   
They'd shared a hug, they were both crying from relief and excitement, knowing that Duncan would be cured and maybe even get to come to Sanctuary and they shared a kiss, a frantic, tear filled kiss like you'd share with a friend who'd just survived something horrific. He wondered then if she'd wanted more at that moment and how long she'd been feeling the same as he had, he let his mind wander the subject, thinking of all the times that could have clued him in.

Annitta sat on the broken toilet, legs still shaking and weak and giddy from the high of what had just happened. She leaned forwards on her thighs, a tired but satisfied sigh escaping her, she thought about how long she'd been feeling this way but had clearly been lying to herself. She knew why, of course, trauma and all that, she smiled to herself, she hadn't felt this way since Nate. He'd like Mac, she thought to herself, confident that Nate would want her to be happy, no matter what. She sat up and took a mouthful of the purified water before wetting the rag to clean herself up, the water was pleasant and she couldn't help but giggle at the amount of semen he'd deposited inside her. Must have really enjoyed me, she thought to herself, an odd swelling of pride in her chest. She finished cleaning up and instinctively flushed the toilet, then snorted at herself because, of course, it didn't work. Downing the rest of the water she returned to the bedroom, blushing like a schoolgirl as she made her way over to the bed, retrieving her underwear on the way and putting them back on. She climbed back onto the bed where MacCready was waiting and cuddled into him. Mac wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as he basked in the afterglow.

They laid like that for a while, both of them drifting in and out of sleep, quietly chatting about times they'd each thought the other might have been interested but were too nervous to act on it. About times they'd shared tender moments, hugs and kisses that they'd wished they'd done more with. It had started to get light when they both fell asleep properly.

MacCready was the first to wake, his eyes were heavy, blurry from sleep. He groaned as the light hit his eyes, he figured it to be around late morning from the direction of the sun. He paused for a moment, confused, Annitta was wrapped around him sleeping soundly and both of them were in their underwear, a jolt went right through him and straight to his groin as he remembered the night, a smirk crossing his lips. He removed his hand from Annittas hip to rub his eyes and was met with much protest from her in the form of whiny groans.

“Wake up sleepyhead,” Mac chuckled as he brushed her hair out of her face.

“Whaa..wait..wait, what?” Annitta questioned, rising on her elbow before face planting into Macs chest, a combination of tiredness and confusion. Then the realization hit her, last night wasn't a dream, it really happened. She giggled and buried her head into his chest, peppering him with kisses.   
“I'm glad,” she said on the end of a sigh, her head on his chest whilst she runs her hand up and down his side.

“Yeah.. V, I've wanted this, wanted you, for a while..” Mac trails off, a painful expression on his face.

“But?” Annitta asked, her hand frozen in place with trepidation.

“I don't..I can't.. if I lost you..” Macs voice hitched, his eyes tearing up. Annitta instantly knew why, she understood, they were two sides of the same coin after all, a shared trauma. She leaned up and took his face in her hands looking into his eyes with a softness she rarely showed these days, she pressed her lips to his, a soft, sweet kiss. He brought his hands up, bringing her into an embrace, deepening the kiss. They stayed that way, enjoying each others embrace, until Annitta broke the kiss.

“I feel the same way Mac.. This world.. it's so different to what I had, it's taken so much away,” She pauses, wiping tears away. “It's given me something though, it brought you into my life, gave me something to fight for, to survive for and it's crazy, it's a crazy world I've walked into, but I've not felt this way in a very long time. I'd like to..if you'd like.. I'd like to be with you.” She chokes out, averting her gaze, blushing and heart racing. MacCready's expression had softened, a touching smile on his face, he sits up and scoops her into his lap, pressing his forehead to hers he chuckles softly.

“Hell did I do to get so lucky, huh?” He asks, pressing a kiss to her lips. “We're two sides of the same coin, lets see where this goes?” He leans back to look at her, grinning at the expression on her face which was a mixture of relief and unbridled almost childlike joy. Suddenly, Annitta dives forwards to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him so tight he thought his head was about to pop clean off. She relinquished her death grip so she could attack his face with kisses, he couldn't help laughing.  
“C'mon V, we gotta get moving!” He sputtered through laughs. Annitta relented, giggling as she got up and started to go about figuring out some form of breakfast for them from a tin of Cram and Fancy Lads. 

Mac had finished getting dressed and was tying his boots up just as he started to smell burning, he looked up to see Annitta had managed to make a makeshift stove from bits of furniture, a pot and some purified water with some sort of weird science..thing above it. He watched intently.

“What are you doing?” He asked, equal parts amazed and confused.

“Makin us some coffee!” She exclaimed, turning around and beaming at him. “I found some of that Slocums stuff, powdered creamer too! Not much in the way of sugar but I'm thinking on how to ferment a syrup out of mutfruit or tarberries but I'm not quite there yet so we'll have to make do without,” She grimaced, turning back to her strange contraption. Mac was surprised, he knew she was handy and smart but he had no idea she knew stuff like that, she'd told him she was a mechanic pre war, and it was evident from the way her and Sturges bonded over machines. 

“Huh, full of surprises,” He said, smiling as he watched her work.

They enjoyed their breakfast of Cram, washed down with some Fancy Lad snack cakes and coffee, which was surprisingly good for two hundred plus year old slightly irradiated coffee and powdered creamer. Mac had had coffee before but it had always tasted like hot ash water but this? This was smoother, the creamer had a slight damp taste but it really added a nice flavor. He could get used to this and wondered how it tasted pre-war, delicious if this was anything to go by. 

Hoisting their packs onto the backs, they set off back towards Sanctuary, hand in hand.


End file.
